Stormy Desires
by Gordonboy14
Summary: Chyna gets a prank pulled on her by Olive and Fletcher which goes too far. It wouldn't be that hard, only if Chyna didn't have feelings for Fletcher, but when the ants are awarded a class trip will things go her way or will it just be another stormy desire. R&R please
1. Pilot

**Well most of you know that Take Care is now over, but a sequel is on the way, so hang tight. I thought about this for some time and now I'm putting my thoughts into action again. This story is going to be zig-zag, up and down, left and right, basically wild. I think most of you will like it, but we'll see. Anyway here is the pilot chapter. Gordonboy14**

**Stormy Desires**

I walk into the A.N.T Farm expecting nothing but the usual, Fletcher hitting on me, listening to Olive's interesting factoids, you know, normal stuff. They are only a few ants in the room so I decide to spend my time on my phone waiting for the others to show up. ''Hey Chyna'' I hear someone say. I look up and see that it's Olive. She has a smug look on her face, but I ignore it. ''Where is everyone?'' I ask. ''I don't know, but maybe they slept in'' Olives says. To me it doesn't make sense, so the whole class sleeping in doesn't leave questions?

''Whatever'' I say.

I sit there with Olive and talk to her, but I can't seem to get pass that smug look on her face. I talk to Olive until I hear someone walking behind me, I turn to see that it's Fletcher. I know this sounds dumb, but I have the biggest crush on Fletcher. Yeah I know he has a crush on me, but I don't have the courage yet to admit that I like him back. ''Hey Fletcher'' I say with a smile. ''Hi Chyna'' Fletcher says with a chuckle. That's when I look up and notice that he has that same smug look on his face.

''Okay why are you guys looking so smug?'' I ask

''Come on'' Olives says ''We'll show you'' 

I still don't know exactly where they are taking me, but it looks like we're headed towards our lockers. We cut the corner and I find almost the whole school at my locker. I look up at Olive and Fletcher and they both look scared. ''Oh no'' Olive says. ''What you mean'' Fletcher just turns away and bury his head in his hands. I slowly make my way towards my locker to try and see what did they do. When the crowd see me they all turn to me and laugh.

I get kinda hurt at this, but not fully because I still don't know what their laughing at. I make my way to the front of the crowd and start to observe my locker until I see it. In black in I see ''Chyna and David XOXO'' sprawled across my locker. Then only that's when the full impact of hurt hits me. I turn and te crowd is nowhere near from stopping.

''Chyna your so pathetic'' Lexi says.

''That's the dumbest ant ever!'' I hear another voice say. 

''What are we laughing at?'' Paisley asks while laughing.

I feel so bad, but not enough to let people see me cry. I look over at Fletcher and Olive who has sorrow in their eyes. I turn my attention back to the crowd and was about to plead my case, but something caught my eyes, David. He stares at the graffiti on my locker and looks over at me. I don't know what to do, so I just lower my head. When I look back at David he shakes his head and walks away. I can't hold back my tears anymore.

I run past Olive and Fletcher and run to the Projection room and I hide behind the curtains and cry. I hear both of them outside the door trying to get in, but I blocked it with everything I can find. This is not the first time Olive and Fletcher hurt me, but they never took it this far before.

I sit in the dark projection room crying my eyes out for almost an hour, I know for sure I missed my first class and I don't really care. The twist about it is that I really don't even like David. He's cute and all, but never was really attracted to him. I told Olive I had a crush on him so that I can clear any reasons for her to suspect I liked Fletcher. Yeah Olive is quite to loud mouth. I like her nerves though, I only made the thing up with David to protect her.

Oh I forgot to mention that Olive and Fletcher were a couple, yeah, a couple. They had a good run until Olive messed things up for them. Olive claim that Fletcher and her are still good friends, but I know that she is still jealous. Everytime Fletcher hits on me she walks away and always seem to come back when he stops, tell me what you think about that.

I check the time on my phone and it's almost time for our second class to start. I know that the ants get a five minute head start to avoid being crushed by the monsters who claim the school, so I plan to leave five minutes before that. I get up and peek my head out of the door and see no one in the hallways. I slowly make my way down the halls and I hear the ''Ant Bell'' so I start to pick up the pace. I see my class right down the hall and I start to make my way to it, but I see something that I really don't want to see at the moment, Olive and Fletcher. I stand there and glare at the both of them and before they can say something I dash into the classroom. ''Chyna wait!'' I hear Olive say behind me, but I don't pay any attention to her.

I take a seat in near the back of the classroom, but that doesn't seem to bother Olive and Fletcher becuase they take seats right on side and behind me. I let out a irritated huff and pull out my supplies for class. After sitting there for sometime it seems that they are going to leave me alone. ''Chyna please talk'' Fletcher says. I guess I was wrong. I brush a wave of my hair behind my ear and begin writing down my notes for class.

They don't seem to get the picture that I'm hurt and I need time to heal. Fletcher and Olive continue to call my name during class, until I break. 

''What!'' I say loud for them to hear.

''Look Chyna, we never meant for it to go that far, I am truly sorry'' Olive says.

''That was quite a show Olive'' I say. 

''I'm not acting, I'm sorry'' Olive says.

''Look Olive'' I say pointing my middle finger at her. ''I'm not acting either.

Just after I do this I hear Principal Skidmore's voice on the PA system.

''I would like to anouce that our beloved cheerleading squad was saved by the efforts of the ANT Farm. The ants have worked hard and I would like to let them know for their hard efforts they will be awarded a class trip to Orlando, Florida''

The whole class freaks out, I'm excited, but I don't show it. Olive and Fletcher is among the rest of the class celebrating. I glance over my shoulder at Fletcher and he sees me and I quickly turn back.

This is going to be a long struggle.

**Okay that's chapter 1 and I feel I played my cards right with this one, but let me know.**

Review  



	2. Road Trip

**I really think I can go somewhere with this story. Don't know why, but I just have that feeling. Thanks for those who are reading this story. I wrote this at like 4:30 in the morning, so I was asleep all day anyway here is the next chapter. Gordonboy14**

Stormy Desires

****The next day I'm in my room packing my bags for the trip. I am actually looking forward to the trip, even though I'm still kinda mad over the locker incidentm I think a few days in Florida will clear that up. I continue packing until I hear my phone buzz. I walk over and I see that it's Fletcher. I know that Fletcher and Olive are sorry, but what they did just happened yesterday, and I think I would be letting them off easy if I forgave them so quickly. I ignore the call and go back to packing.

We are going to be staying in Orlando, Florida for two full weeks before returning back home, and I will try my best to have fun out there. ''Chyna?'' I hear my mom say from the hall. ''Yeah?'' I reply. My mom then enters the room and I look at small book she has in her hands. I immediatetly know what it is, a sex book. My says I've been acting a little strange lately and she fears that I might be having sex. I always tell her otherwise which seems to increase worries of me having sex. 

''Mom, I can insure you for the thousanth time, I'm not having sex'' I say seeming to convince her.

''I'm sorry sweety, you know how I am when it come to these things'' My mom says and she leaves.

I shake off the thoughts of what my mom just said and continue packing. After a couple of more minutes I finish up all of my packing and decide to take a nap. We need to be at the school at 10:00 P.M and at 1:00 A.M, we will hit the road. I grab my phone and go through my contacts until I reach Fletcher's. I briefly stare at the photo before kissing it, and with that I fall asleep.

I wake up and it's dark outside. I check my phone and see that it's 9:45 P.M, I really must be stressed out about something. I grab all of my bags and almost throw them down the stairs at how fast I was moving. ''Mom let's go I'm going to be late'' I say to her on the couch. She glares at me and then the clock, she then sees that I'm right and shoot up.'' Okay, put your things in the car and we will head to the school.

I do as I'm told and wait for my mom in the car. After about three minutes my mom emerges from the house ands quickly gets in the car. ''Okay let's go'' my mom says as she pulls out of the driveway and starts to head for the school. We're almost at the school when I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I pull it out and see that it's a text from Olive.

''Chyna are you coming on the trip?'' the text reads

''Well Of course I'm coming on the trip'' I say in my duh voice to myself. I love Olive and Fletcher, but they need to understand that what they did was wrong and I'm going to see how far I can take this.

In no time we pull up to the school just in time. I get my bags out of the car, give my mom a kiss and start to walk away, but she stops me. ''You be safe out there, okay'' ''Okay mom'' I say and give her a final hug before going inside the school. I walk towards the A.N.T Farm and make my way inside. I see all of my fellow ants there talking, reading, etc. I walk over to a lady sitting at a table. She sees me aproaching and asks for my name.

''Chyna Parks'' I say to the lady.

She scans a list and finds my name and hands me a tag. I observe the tag and simply slip it into my bag. I walk over to a couch and begin to listen to music. After some time I feel the couch sift and l look to find Fletcher sitting next to me. Don't get me wrong I loved that he was next to me, but I had a role to play. I give him a death glare and it seems to bother him a bit. I turn my attention back to my phone. I wish that I could forgive them, but they always go right back to their old ways when I do, and really don't need more hurt. 

That's pretty much how I acted with them until the bus pulled up. ''Okay it's time to get on the bus'' the lady at the table says. I grab my bags and quickly make my way onto the bus. The bus is nice, soft seats, cool air, everything!, I might be to relax. I take a seat and open a trap on the floor to place my bags, yeah a trap on the floor. I start placing my bags in the compartment and that's when I notice one of my bags are missing. Before I can do anything my bags drops down to the floor.

I look up and see that it's Fletcher who got my bag for me. I look at him blankly and he he gives me a weak smile. Even that weak smile makes my heart jump, I can't wait to spend some time with him, later. ''Can I sit right here?'' Fletcher asks pointing to the seat next to me. I start to think to myself should I let him or should I make him go away. My heart answers for me and I decide to let him sit.

''Whatever'' I say as he takes a seat. 

''Thanks'' Fletcher says.

Olive then gets on the bus and sees that Fletcher has already taken the seat next to me. ''Really Fletcher!'' Olive exclaims. ''Yeah, really'' Fletcher replies. Olive lets out a mean huff and takes a seat behind us. ''Fletcher your so lucky that Angus is not comming on this trip'' Olive says. ''Not me your lucky he didn't come for your sake'' Fletcher says. Olives mumbles something under her breath and with that we're off.

I listen to music for hours, I didn't even know it had been that long. I finally realize that when I look around and the only people on the bus who is awake is me, the bus driver,...and Fletcher. I feel a slight poke in my arm and I know it's Fletcher. I know I have to be mad at him, but how much more can I take?

''What Fletcher?'' I say quietly.

''Oh so your talking to me now?'' Fletcher says. 

''So what, no big deal''

I really really like him ever since I laid eyes on him. It makes no sense because he did show interest in me, but I was too scared too admit I liked him. Eventually he moved on and dated Olive and I was so jealous. My jealousy affected my friendship with Olive a little. When Olive and Fletcher split I made myself a promise that I wouldn't let him slip away again, but I still haven't gained that courage yet.

''It's kinda a big deal considering the fact that you ignored me''

''You act like I never ignored you before'' I say

''True, true'' Fletcher says.

All of a sudden a wave of fatigue hits me and Fletcher notices. ''Tired huh?'' Fletcher asks.

''Yeah'' I say as I yawn.

I want to stay up and enjoy the small talk I'm having with him, but I can't manage to stay awake. It seems as if I've forgiven him and we're fixing our problems, but there's one problem I'm going to have to fix on my own. A stormy desire.

**Sorry the chapter is so short, it's just because I'm trying to update more of my stories. Next chapters will be longer...and with more drama. :)**


	3. Girls?

**Haven't been updating for some time, but I have been busy. School is coming up for me on August 12th, so I will try and update my stories before that date. Here's the next chapter. Gordonboy14**

Stormy Desires.

I feel something warm aganist my body. It's so warm that I start dig myself deeper in the warmness. I stay there for a moment and lay before I hear a voice. ''Chyna wake up already''. My eyes shoot open and I see that it's Fletcher. Then I notice that I was clinging to him and that's where the ''warmness'' was coming from. Even though he didn't seem to mind I quickly let go. I look around and I see we're on another bus driving down a highway.

''Where are we?'' I ask still trying to get my bearings.

''We're in Florida Chyna'' Fletcher says.

I look at him closely, there's no way we could be in Florida that quick. I continue to look around and when I look outside of the window I spot many signs that prove that we are in fact in Florida. ''How is that possible?'' I ask looking back up to Fletcher. ''Chyna, you slept for almost a whole day'' Fletcher says. I check my phone and indeed I slept for alomost a day. Even if I slept for a day we should still be at least a day or two away from Florida.

''Fletcher, even if I slept for a day we still shouldn't be in Florida'' I say.

''Well that's true, but when you have an amtrak train it speeds up the whole process'' Fletcher says catching me by surprise. ''What do you mean?'' ''Well when our bus made it to the train station you were dead asleep. I didn't want to wake you, so I carried you to the train and we made it to Florida about twenty minutes ago, but you were still asleep. I carried you to the this bus and we left'' Fletcher explains.

I'm still trying to grasp my thoughts together and then I hear Fletcher's voice again. ''Oh and you cuddling next to me was...ok'' Fletcher says causing me to blush. I look around the bus and notice that most of the ants were sleeping, which seems odd considering the fact they all just got off a train. The bus rolls for at least twenty minutes before we pull up to a huge resort.

''We're here!'' I shout causing everyone to wake up. ''What?'' Olive asks looking around frantically. ''We're here Olive'' I say grabbing her attention. ''So your not mad at me anymore'' Olive says smiling. ''I wouldn't say that'' I say causing her smile to fall a little. Really, I wasn't even mad at her anymore, I had no reason to, but I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of getting over me. We all get off the bus and slowly walk inside. This resort is brand new and is just marvelous.

After checking in we make our way to our rooms on the fourth floor. ''Which room are you guys taking?'' asks Fletcher.

''Does it it really matter?'' I say with a small grin.

''I guess not then'' Fletcher says.

We make it to room 345 and I use my key to open it. When we walk in we get a big surprise, Angus. ''Angus what are you doing here'' Fletcher asks before I can say anything. ''I hacked into the school's website and found out about the trip a week earlier and I came here two days ago'' Angus says. Everybody just stands there and stare until I finally say something.

''Well Fletcher, it looks like we know who room this is gonna be for'' I say causing Fletcher to almost do a 360 spin. He glares at me and I feel my cheeks light up, I got to have him as mine. There's no arguing, so Fletcher just walks in and starts to get settled. ''Ok I guess I'll catch you guys later'' I say as me, Olive, and Violet go to our room. I hope that Violet won't be a problem to me. She still has that huge crush on Fletcher and if she finds out I'm going for him, she will make my life a living hell. 

When we make it to our room I'm glad that I made Fletcher take the other room because even though it probably not, this room seems bigger. It was big enough for the three of us to so whatever we chose to. I quickly unpack all of my things, lay on the bed and start to play with my phone. After some time passed that got kinda boring, so I decided to go out. I change into my bathing suit and start to walk out when I grabbed Olive and Voilet's attention.

''Where are you going?'' Olives asks.

''I'm going to hit the beach'' I say.

''I'm coming!'' Olive yells as she goes into the bedroom to change. It's just me and Violet sitting there and it's not so comfortable until someone walks into our room. ''We were going to the beach you guys would like to tag along?'' Fletcher asks. Before I could even say anything I hear Violet speak up. ''Oh yeah, sure we could come'' Violet says while laughing and walking into the room to change.

''Hey I'm changing!'' Olive yells. 

''Sorry'' Violet says as she enters the bathroom.

Me and Fletcher sit there and laugh until Olive stepped out of the bedroom. Me and Fletcher started to look around the room and Olive started to glare us down. She continue to do this until Violet steps out and runs over to Fletcher.

''How do I look'' Violet says twirling around so Fletcher could get a good look of her. ''You look good'' Fletcher says causing Violet to blush. Even though I knoe he did it to make her happy I was still kinda jealous. After what seemed like an hour, we finally made it to the beach. It was a nice touch for this beautiful resort.

''You coming in the water Chyna?'' Fletcher asks

''Well yeah'' I say as he takes my hand causing me to blush. As we made our way to the water I got a very mean glance from Violet and know there's going to be some shit when we get back to our room, but I don't care right now, I'm going to have fun with Fletcher. We splash around, swim, and laugh until our skin started to wrinkle from the water. I walked back over to Olive who was being very annoyed by Angus.

''Angus'' I say to him sternly. He looks at me, groans, and walks away. ''Thanks for that'' Olive says.

''No problem''.

Me and Olive sit and clown around until Olive asks me something.

''Chyna do you like Fletcher?''

Even though I could probably trust her with something like this, but I just don't have it in me to confess to her.

''What!?, no!'' I say.

Olive turns her head and goes back to reading a magazine. I noticed Fletcher playing with Angus and I secretly watch him. He was so good at everything, and I loved it. Angus started to throw the ball they were playing with a little harder. Angus threw the ball over Fletcher's head and he went after it. Being the klutz as he is he bumped into a girl. I was close enough to hear what they were saying. 

''I'm very sorry'' Fletcher says.

''No problem'' says the girl.

Fletcher helps the girl up and I start to observe her. I could tell she was black mixed with something, but I wasn't sure with what. She had green eyes and light skin. She also had dark brown hair. She sorta looked like Paige Hurd, really, exactly like her.** ( If you don't know who Paige Hurd is I suggest you look her up to get a good look of what we're dealing with )** I just hoped Fletcher wouldn't fall for her.

''I haven't seen you aroung here before''

''Yeah, that's because I just got here today'' Fletcher says.

Even though Fletcher embraced himself more he was still had that shy side of him when it came to girls.

''I'm Sasha by the way'' the girl says, extending her hand out to Fletcher. He shakes it and tell her his name as well.

''Well I know this is probably strange because we just met, but I think we should hang out more. Fletcher's face lit up and he agreed. 

''Cool, I'm staying in room 525 and stop by anytime you like'' Sasha says.''Oh and here's my number''.

I couldn't believe it, on the first day here Fletcher gets him a little girlfriend, something I was trying to keep from happening. I can't even explain how mad I am. I turn away from Fletcher and Sasha and pretend to relax, but I'm angry and sad. I pull my shades down and try to really relax, but when the love of my life is right behind me getting with another girl it's almost impossible to relax.

Maybe he will stay ''friends with her and things will turn my way...or maybe it won't. 

**This is the start of many turning points in the story. This is the first...but it won't be the last =)**


	4. Crumbling

**Just another day of Gordonboy14 lol. I'm thinking about making a youtube account and making videos everytime I update or do something with fanfiction to explain and break down the chapters...=). Well all of my stories have been getting nice reviews. Thank you. I've never done this before, but I'm going to start shoutouts and answering questions, so yeah. You will see more of Sasha in this chapter and it will start to get to Chyna. Read to find out. Anyway here is the next chapter. Gordonboy14**

**Stormy Desires**

****Two days later I'm in my room upset. Fletcher hasn't been talking much to me since he met Sasha. I spoiled my chances, If I would have shaked those funny feelings me and Fletcher would already have been together, but instead of facing them I ran away from them. Sasha has Fletcher acting pretty strange. I mean, he has been all love-struck around us and it drives me crazy!

I scroll through my phone for at least two hours until Olive burst into the room. I jump a little and she starts to talk. ''Woah, I had so much fun with Fletcher and Sasha'' Olives says causing my heart to drop. Fletcher invited Olive to go hang out and not tell me about me it. ''Well I'm glad you had fun'' I say while putting on a fake smile. Olive goes into the bathroom to change and I start to think. Why would Fletcher invite Olive and not me? I continued thinking until I hear the door open.

I look and see Violet standing there in her swimsuit. ''Um where you coming from?'' I ask Violet.

''I'm coming from the beach. I had so much fun with Fletcher'' Violet says, giving me this smirk.

Okay that enough! Fletcher swears half the time that he doesn't want anything to do with Violet, but he invites her to go have fun with him while I sit in a boring ass room. I manage to put on another fake smile and Violet goes into the second bathroom to change. I could cry right now, my heart feels like it's on fire. I hope Fletcher doesn't forget about me because if this little trend continues, I will explode on him.

I clear my mind from Fletcher, but it's hard when I got Olive in my ear ranting about her day with Fletcher and it's starting to get to me. My blood is boiling and it's getting hotter and hotter. I try to calm myself by walking out of the room, but it doesn't work because Olive follows me and continues talking. I don't know how to get Olive out of my hair nicely, but if I can't get her to stop I don't know what I might do.

''Olive I'm really tired, I need to get some sleep'' I say trying to get her to leave.

''But I have so much to tell you about my day with Flecther'' Olive says.

''I really need to get some sleep though'' I say.

''I gonna still tell you'' Olive says.

I close my eyes and try and ignore her, but she won't shut up. I start to shake because I'm starting to boil over. Olive continues talking and I can't take it anymore, I explode.

''Olive I don't give a fuck about your day with Fletcher!''

Olive looks at me shocked and asks ''What's your problem?''

''Your my problem Olive!'' I scream. Olive continues to look at me shocked and she seems hurt, but I'm not sure. We start a huge argument that last for a good fifteen minutes until I have to get out of there.

''You know what I can't stay in this room with you!'' I say.

''Well get the hell out of here!'' Olive shoots back.

I storm into the room and start to pack my clothes. I know I'm mad at Fletcher, but not as much as am with Olive. I finish packing and start to leave when Violet gives me a mean smirk. I would have started an argument with her, but I know that Violet could snap me like a twig. Olive stands in the living room staring as me as I walk out of the room and head toward Fletcher's room.

I make it to Fletcher's room quick which is right down the hall and knock on the door. Seconds later Fletcher answers the door. ''Hey Fletcher I just got in a fight with Olive and I was wondering if I could stay here for a little bit'' I say. I start to feel uneasy because Fletcher stares at me. It's not your normal stare, but it's like he's scared or nervous. After a tense moment of standing there he agrees.

I walk in and the first thing I notice is Angus. He doesn't cross my mind that much before I get to thinking. I could Olive back by sending Angus over there to stay while I can be alone with Fletcher.

''Um Angus, Olive is all alone in our room and she needs some company'' I say and Angus' face light up.

''Oh yeah I'm gonna get her a-as soon as possible'' Angus says and I laugh. In less than two minutes Angus has all of his bags packed and is out the door leaving me and Fletcher. Fletcher looks even more strange than before. He is sweating and is looking about. I continue to observe his behavior until I can't take it anymore.

''Fletcher what's wrong with you?'' I ask. Just as I say that the door opens and there stands Sasha who sees me and puts on the same face as Fletcher. I now get why Fletcher gave me those looks, he was scared of me and Sasha being together for some reason. It doesn't seem right, I mean the only reason Fletcher would be scared of us together if he knew I liked him, but the sad part is I do and maybe he does too. I know only thing though if me and Fletcher have a chance together, I got to do something about Sasha...fast.

**Coming back stronger... I leave it at that.**


	5. Fall out

**Haven't been writing in a while. School, homework, chores, etc... I got some time today so I decided to update. I hope you guys can understand. Anyway here is the chapter Gordonboy14**

Stormy Desires

A couple of hours later Fletcher and Sasha are right infront of me kissing. I knew that they kissed already, but I have a problem with them doing it right infront of me. I know Fletcher knew I had a crush on him and he goes and replaces me with this girl, and he seems to be flashing her around to me. It's getting annoying and I might just do something I might regret.

I try to read a book, but with the smacking of Fletcher and Sasha's lips it's almost impossible. I give up trying to read the book and decide on listening to music. With my headphones on it draws the sound out, but I can still see the two love birds if they can be called that still making out. The beds in the room face each other, so it's not like I have a choice but to look at them. I could just leave the room, but it would make things to obvious.

After about fifteen minutes of torture Fletcher pulls away. ''I gotta use the bathroom, I'll be right back'' Fletcher says giving Sasha a quick peck on the lips before going into the bathroom. I pay no attention to Sasha because if I do I might just slap her face backwards. I crank up the music back up louder until I see Sasha waving at me. She's the last person I want to talk to, but I still have to be nice. I remove my headphones and she begins to talk.

''Fletcher is like the best guy ever!'' Sasha says.

''Yeah he's the best guy I ever met and he's so cute'' I admit slowly making me feel a little better.

''He's mine Chyna'' Sasha's says causing my body to jolt I turn to face her and she just stares at me. ''Excuse me?'' I say. ''He's mine Sasha says again. I don't know what's going on with my body, it starts to shake wildly. I feel the need to yell at her and I try to stop it, but I fail. 

''Bitch I knew him way before your dumb ass was in the picture. I hate you with all my heart. You disgust me, your nothing but a dirty whore. I hope you roll over and die you ugly stupid bitch!'' 

When finish I'm out of breath, I don't know what came out of me, but it felt good. I look back at Sasha who has a shocked face on. I smirk at this and continue to observe her. I start to prepare myself for a fight because she looks like a tough strong girl. I wait for a reaction from her and she gives me one, but no reaction I was expecting. Sasha lowers her head and wails like a baby. I stare in shock as she continues to cry. She runs past me and Fletcher comes running out of the bathroom.

''What happened?!'' Fletcher asks.

Sasha just runs past Fletcher without saying a word and leaves the room. The room goes quiet and Fletcher turns to face me. ''What did you do?'' Fletchers asks.

''What do you mean I didn't even touch her'' I say

''What did you do!?'' Fletcher says a lot louder this time causing me to flinch. Fletcher has never yelled at me before and it scares me to see him like this. ''I didn't do anything!'' I yell back. Fletcher starts to pace the room and looks around before talking again.

''I know you were jealous, you always think about yourself and that's why I hate you!'' Fletcher yells at me. That really hit down deep, I know Fletcher as a good, nice, and sweet person who never hates anyone, but I'm the first person he's ever hate. I stare at him sadly before saying ''You hate me?'' ''Yup I hate you''.

The tears in my eyes begin to flow down the side of my cheeks. Fletcher notices and looks away. Fletcher hates it to see girls cry and knowing he caused one to do so he must feels bad. Fletcher let's out a huff before rushing out of the door. I fall on the floor and wail almost as loud as Sasha. I ruined everything, Fletcher hates me, he must know I like him, but it dosen't matter anymore because he wants nothing to do with me.

I hurry to pack my things before Fletcher returns, I can't bear to see his face again. About ten minutes later I finish packing and hurry out of the room. I start to make my way over to my own room when something clicks in my head. ''Will Olive still be mad at me?'' I just got into a argument with Olive and now I'm returning to the room. I have no other options though, it's either Olive or Fletcher and I would be crazy to even step into the same light as Fletcher.

I make it to our room and wipe my eyes trying to not draw any attention. I knock on the door and seconds later Olive opens it. When she sees me she stares at me blankly. I say nothing, but then Olive notices something. 

''Chyna why are your eyes so red?''

I can't hold back the tears any longer and I start to wail again. I fall to the floor and leans againist the wall. I suddenly feel a pair of hands around my waist. I look up and see Olive trying to pick my up off the ground. I slowly stand with her help and bury my head into her chest. 

''Don't worry, I got you'' Olive wispers as she takes me into the room. Violet is not in the room and I'm happy because I don't need her bitchy attitude right now. Olive lays me on the bed and I look up at her. She notices me and smiles.

''You don't hate me do you?'' I ask Olive. 

''I can never hate you Chyna''

I feel much better and I then feel the need for sleep. I blink my eyes a couple of times before quickly falling asleep.

Well I guess me and Fletcher was just a stormy desire.

**It's short, but it sets up future events in this story soooooooooo...yeah. Gordonboy14**


	6. Stormy Desires?

**I'm feeling kinda down about something, so what's better than coming to FanFiction. Yall thought I was finished? Lol. But no, I'm not finshed just been busy with school and life. I have thought about this chapter for sometime and decided to make it sketchy. If you don't know what I mean by that you will just have to read and find out. Anyway here's the chapter. Gordonboy14**

**Stormy Desires**

It's been two days since me and Fletcher's fallout and I can't be more upset. He always flirts with me and tells me he loves me and completely drops me off the radar. I know I gave him a hard time with his feelings, but I thought I made it clear that I wanted to be with him and I know he knows it. Olive has been completely nice to me and talked to me a lot helping me get over this. Violet has been taking this as a joke, but I don't care at least I had a chance with Fletcher.

It's twelve in the afternoon and I'm sitting in the living room watching tv with Olive. I have to say after all the things me and Olive been through we still are good friends. That's why I admire her. After about twenty minutes into the show I hear Olive speak up.

''So Chyna, what are you gonna do about Fletcher?'' Olive asks slowly and fearful. 

''I'm just gonna clear him from my mind and forget about him'' I say making Olive switch her attention back to the tv.

I'm not going to lie, I miss Fletcher, but I'm not going to let him destroy me like this and if he doesn't want me in his life then too so be it. I thought about him since that day and even though I try to pull him out of my mind, he seems to crawl back in my head somehow. Me and Olive watch tv for another twenty minutes before she gets up from the couch.

''Where are you going?'' I ask.

''Down to the beach wanna come?'' I have my options, but I can't find another thing to say why I shouldn't go.

''Okay''

''Okay go get ready and we will be on our way'' Olive says as she dissapears into a room to change. I quickly get changed within three minutes, yeah I kno fast change. I wait for Olive on the couch and five minutes later she emerges from the room and with that we head for the beach.

Ten minutes later me and Olive are lounging on chairs on the beach taking in the bright sun that shines down upon us. I actually feel much better, maybe more of these and I can get over Fletcher. I make small talk with Olive for a some time before I feel a ball hit me in the back. I look at Olive and her face is shot on something. I try to think about what's behind me and I expect the worst. I turn around and about ten fifteen yards away stands Fletcher and Sasha.

I feel weak, but I don't dare myself to show it. I continue to stare at them and I feel Fletcher's sorrow by the look in his eyes. For a moment I feel bad for him, but soon I remember I'm the victim and that I shouldn't be sorry for anything. Sasha looks fearful of me, I wouldn't blame her. If you was yelled at for a reason you don't even know I would be scared of that person too.

I turn my head and let out a angry sigh and continue my day. I feel eyes on me again and I look to find Fletcher staring at me again. I start to feel anger building up inside of me and I look away again to try and calm myself down. Olive tries her best to help, but I don't feel none of the anger fading away. I start to calm down until I feel eyes on me again. I look up and Fletcher is once again staring at me.

I try to hurry and turn away, but it's too late. The anger in me has boiled over the top and is exploding.

''Why the fuck are you staring at me!?'' I yell grabbing the attention of several people.

''Why are you treating me like this?''

''You're the one to talk what about they way you've been treating me lately''

I don't even care about the people who are staring at me now. The anger in me has build up to the point where I feel like a raging bull. Fletcher and Sasha stands there and looks at me blankly. They can't believe that I would go out like this, but like I said I don't even care anymore.

''I just wan't you back'' Fletcher says lightly.

''Well you don't need me you have your super great bitch right there'' I say as Sasha opens her mouth to say something, but smartly decides againist it.

Everyone within fifty yards of us has heard me yelling and just untill then it hits me that everyone is staring. I quickly grab my shoes and storm off to my room with Olive in tow. When we make it back to the room I'm still steaming. He can't just expect me to fall right into his arms begging for our friendship back. One, he should be the one coming to me to come back and two, I don't want a friendship, I want a relationship.

But with all of the things that happened between me and Fletcher I don't even know if it's possible. My feelings are like a rubik's cube. Twisting and going in all directions can't seeming to match up correctly, maybe my dreams of me and Fletcher together is a stormy desire...a stormy desire.

**I'll be back...Gordonboy14**


End file.
